


Weekend Getaway

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Time Together, M/M, Mild Language, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, def not the last, its always so chaotic at the black bulls hq, making intimacy a challenge, they just want some time alone, to be affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Finral flopped over next to him and smiled proudly as he declared, “I convinced captain Yami to give us both the weekend off. I also booked us a room at this really nice inn.”“Oh?” Zora was genuinely surprised.“Yeah, so we can finally have some well-earned time to ourselves without a thousand and one interruptions,” Finral explained. He kissed the tip of Zora’s nose then leaned back and continued to smile at him.Zora blinked a few times while he processed that information. He focused on his boyfriend again and asked, “Just the two of us? I get you to myself all weekend long?”“That’s the plan, heh…” Finral nodded as heat filled his cheeks. He was suddenly a lot more nervous about the weekend than he’d been a moment ago. A shiver ran down his spine and he nibbled on his bottom lip. Zora’s gaze affected him in all kinds of ways. He watched a smile spread across the redhead’s face and felt his heart skip a beat.





	Weekend Getaway

“Has anyone seen Finral? I can’t be late to this meeting in The Royal Capital. If he doesn’t show up in the next thirty seconds, there will be hell to pay! Everyone will suffer!” Yami’s booming voice echoed through the Black Bulls Headquarters. As usual it was firm and to the point. His threat wasn’t even sort of idle.

“That’s the captain,” Finral sighed against Zora’s lips. He put a hand flat against his boyfriend’s chest and pulled away from him. As much as he hated it, that meant their time was up. He kissed the redhead once more then ran his fingers through his own hair in an attempt to tame it as he muttered, “I have to go. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“No, you won’t. I’ll be on a mission later.” Zora reminded while he fixed his mask and made himself presentable.

“Right. Then, uh, I guess I’ll see you when _you_ get back.” Finral kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and then hurried out of the closet they’d hidden away in for a quick make out session. He knew he was still quite a bit disheveled, but he didn’t have time to deal with that. He did his best to tidy up his outfit as he scurried towards the common area. It wasn’t like the captain would even care. The guy wasn’t one to joke around about consequences when people made him mad. It was better to stay on his good side. Finral was nearly out of breath by the time he finally got there and yelped, “I’m here, captain Yami!”

“Bout damn time. Let’s go.” Yami tapped his foot impatiently. He took a drag off the cigarette between his lips and blew the smoke right at him.

“Right away, sir.” Finral opened the requested portal and waited for the hulking man to walk through. He glanced over to his left and saw Zora standing in the doorway to the room. Finral gave him a sweet smile then followed their captain.

Yami looked around them and blew another puff of smoke into the air. His tone was as commanding as ever when he walked towards the nearby building and said, “I’ll be done in about two hours. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Sir.” Finral nodded. He watched Yami walk away then looked around himself. Two hours and not a chair in sight. That figured. He headed down the street a bit and found a nearby bench. That should’ve been good enough. He could always head back to where they’d parted ways before the time was up. He sat on the bench and watched the people that walked by. They were all lost in their own little worlds. Good for them.

Finral’s mind wandered to _his_ little world. It was hard to believe that he and Zora had been dating for just over three months now. In a way, it didn’t feel like it. Sure, things were still fresh and exciting and they enjoyed one another’s company, but it seemed like they didn’t quite have the alone time they desired.

There was always someone, if not multiple someones around. They were never sent on the same missions. It felt like the moment they had a minute of peace one of them was needed elsewhere. Trying to find some time to themselves was exhausting. That was why they’d taken to sneaking quickie make out sessions in whatever closet was nearby.

As thrilling as that was, Finral couldn’t help but want something more. It’d be nice to be able to take their time for once. Slow things down a bit. Savor the time they had together and see where that lead them. Not that they had any in the first place. He let out a defeated sigh. He was left to wonder if other couples faced the same sort of challenges. What he wouldn’t give for a little peace and quiet that they could enjoy together.

The sound of soft giggles got his attention and Finral turned towards it. A pair of women chatted without a care in the world before they disappeared into a building together. He wished he had cause to laugh so carefreely as well. His gaze shifted to the sign above the door that they disappeared into. His eyes widened as an idea struck him. Of course. It made so much sense it was unreal. He had no idea why he hadn’t thought of it sooner. He smiled to himself as he started to make a game plan in his head. He could make it work.

The next time Finral saw Zora was when the redhead finally returned from the mission he’d been out on. As usual, it had taken longer than expected. For some reason that happened a lot whenever Asta was involved. Not that he held it against the kid. There was nothing wrong with being high spirited and going that extra mile. He quite admired it, really. He just wished it didn’t take an extra day for his boyfriend to finally return.

Finral was sitting outside with Vanessa and watching the clouds go by on the lovely afternoon when they heard a familiar shriek. It was like an announcement that the group had returned. Both of them turned their attentions towards it and watched as Zora, Asta, and Noelle headed towards them.

Of course Asta was in the middle of yelling excitedly about something. The only reason he stopped was because he accidentally set off a trap on the ground and was frozen in place. That only caused Zora to go off and mock him for falling for the same old tricks. Noelle shook her head and continued on without a word to either of them. Zora continued to laugh at Asta as he struggled to free himself.

“Still don’t know what it is you see in that guy,” Vanessa admitted softly. She bumped her shoulder against Finral’s and smiled at him. Just because she didn’t understand it didn’t mean she didn’t support it. As long as he was happy, she could be happy for him. Rouge meowed softly in agreement from her lap.

Finral smiled a crooked smile and looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he replied, “I guess that’s good. If you did, I’d probably have to fight you for him.”

“Aww, that’s too sweet!” Vanessa grabbed him and pulled him close so his face landed upon her ample bosom. She squeezed him tightly and waved at the others as she yelled, “Good news, Zora! Finral is willing to fight me over you!”

“W-what are you saying!” Finral shrieked as he pried himself off of her. He looked over at Zora and watched the redhead shake his head then go back about his business. Asta had been freed of the trap and had begun to raise all kinds of hell. Finral watched the way that Zora ignored him and walked away without a care, evidently tired of their little game. He really did need to work on his people skills. Finral fought back a smile. As much as he believed that, he was also OK with the fact that he was the only one that ever got to see the redhead’s softer side. Having that all to himself made him feel quite special indeed.

Zora wandered over to where the two of them sat with their backs against the wall and stopped. He held out his hand and glanced at Vanessa then muttered, “Need to borrow your bestie for a bit, little witch.”

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Finral and squeezed. Her cheek was squished against his as she cooed, “You can have him if you promise to take extra good care of him~”

“That’s a given,” Zora snorted. His gaze shifted to Finral and he waited.

While Finral would’ve enjoyed staring into those intense blue eyes for a long time, this wasn’t the time or place. He had something he’d been waiting to tell his boyfriend. He accepted the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. He could hear Vanessa’s soft chuckles after Zora put his arm around his shoulders and lead him away. Finral would’ve been embarrassed had he not been so distracted thinking about what he wanted to say.

He did his best to ignore their squadmates’ curious gazes as he let Zora lead him through the common area then upstairs. Sure, it wasn’t a secret that they’d been dating for a while, but that didn’t mean anyone actually understood it. Heck, he wasn’t sure he did sometimes. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In the end the only thing that actually mattered was that they made each other happy.

They ended up in the redhead’s room with the door shut behind them. Zora wasted no time in pulling Finral onto the bed with him. He didn’t even bother to remove his mask before he started to plant sweet kisses along his boyfriend’s neck. He knew that Finral liked the added friction of it. His voice was a teasing purr as he asked, “Didja miss me?”

“Y-yes…” Of course he had. Sometimes he missed the guy when they were in the same room. Finral’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes fell shut. As much as he didn’t want this to stop yet, he put his hand against Zora’s chest and halted the affectionate assault. He cleared his throat and prayed that his voice didn’t crack as he said, “Wait, there’s something I want to tell you before I forget.”

“Go on, then,” Zora sighed. He flopped over on the bed and propped his head up on his hand while he waited. It was beyond obvious that talking wasn’t at all what he had in mind when the two of them were in his bed.

Finral flopped over next to him and smiled proudly as he declared, “I convinced captain Yami to give us both the weekend off. I also booked us a room at this really nice inn.”

“Oh?” Zora was genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, so we can finally have some well-earned time to ourselves without a thousand and one interruptions,” Finral explained. He kissed the tip of Zora’s nose then leaned back and continued to smile at him.

Zora blinked a few times while he processed that information. He focused on his boyfriend again and asked, “Just the two of us? I get you to myself all weekend long?”

“That’s the plan, heh…” Finral nodded as heat filled his cheeks. He was suddenly a lot more nervous about the weekend than he’d been a moment ago. A shiver ran down his spine and he nibbled on his bottom lip. Zora’s gaze affected him in all kinds of ways. He watched a smile spread across the redhead’s face and felt his heart skip a beat. The sight sent a familiar pang of arousal coursing through him.

Constant interruptions meant that they hadn’t had the chance to get very far in an intimate sense. Plus, in this place the very walls had ears. Neither of them was too keen on that. Heated make out sessions was as far as they’d ever gotten with one another. While that was all well and good, it’d be a blatant lie to say he wasn’t interested in taking things further. Really interested. It consumed way too many of his daily thoughts.

Finral could see the gears turning in Zora's head. He knew that his boyfriend understood the implication of such a weekend with all the usual distractions removed. There was a knowing gleam in his eyes that accompanied the little half-smile upon his face. Part of Finral was embarrassed while the other was relieved that they were on the same page. If everything went according to plan, it'd be a weekend to remember for sure.

♧

“Here at last!” Finral exclaimed. He let out a content sigh then sat on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room. His gaze was fixed upon Zora as the redhead fiddled with some baubles that were on top of a bookcase that was about waist-high. Then he meandered over to sit in the chair across the room. He seemed to be done sizing the place up and didn’t have anything negative to say, which was good. Finral leaned back on his hands and hummed, “Feels like the week went by extra slowly, right?”

“Most weeks do,” Zora muttered.

Finral huffed then sat upright and started to fiddle with the clasp of his Black Bulls robe. There was no need to wear that at the moment and he was a bit warm. It was time to make himself comfortable in this little getaway home of theirs.

“Just so you know, the second you remove a single article of clothing is the moment you doom us to spend the entirety of our weekend in this very room,” Zora declared loudly. His heated gaze was trained upon Finral as he awaited a response.

“Who said I had any interest in going anywhere else besides this room?” Finral hummed without a second thought. He pulled his robe over his head and let it fall onto the bed behind him. He didn't know why Zora seemed to be holding back but he supposed that meant it was up to him to take the initiative. He could do that.

He hopped off the bed and sauntered over to the redhead. He stood right in front of him as he undid the buttons on his tunic one by one. Finral always had on a lot of clothes in comparison to Zora’s usual attire. It was time to change that.

He didn’t miss the fact that Zora couldn't take his eyes off him. That gave him confidence to be a little more of a tease as he wiggled out of his top. Once that hit the floor he stood before his boyfriend completely topless for the first time. He gasped softly when Zora put his hands on either side of his waist then leaned in and trailed kisses down his torso. Zora looked up at him once he reached the waistband of his pants. A pang of arousal hit Finral so suddenly it was almost dizzying. Here he thought he’d been the one doing the teasing. Now he felt his legs threaten to turn into wiggly pasta.

Finral bent down and kissed Zora. He’d gotten quite used to the mask and rather liked it now. Then again he couldn’t think of a single way he wouldn’t enjoy the redhead’s kisses. He stood upright and smirked when he noticed the foggy look in Zora's eyes. That was a decent start, but Finral knew he could do better. He wanted to see his own desire reflected in those ridiculously blue eyes.

He fell to his knees and scooted between his boyfriend’s legs. He watched an intrigued gleam flash in those blue eyes that haunted his best dreams. He rubbed his hand across Zora's lap and smiled when he received a gasp. He could feel the beginnings of his boyfriend's arousal already, and that only motivated him to move things along. Every part of him screamed to get on with it.

Finral freed the half-hard cock from its cloth prison. He wasted no time in taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lovingly. Zora’s soft moan and the way his hand landed atop his head were all the approval he needed. He swallowed it all the way to the base and ran his tongue all along the shaft with enthusiasm. He felt as it began to harden. Something about that was thrilling. He was the cause of that. His actions had gotten these sexy reactions out of his boyfriend.

He sucked vigorously in an attempt to motivate the cock in his mouth to grow even more. As he bobbed his head up and down he couldn’t help but watch the way that Zora nibbled on his bottom lip. Those sharp teeth of his threatened to pierce it if he wasn’t careful. The guy had no right to be so damn sexy.

He slid off the hard cock with a lewd slurp and admired his handiwork. Shiny with saliva, twitching with intrigue, it was quite a glorious sight indeed. Finral shifted uncomfortably as his own pants had become painfully tight. He undid his belt to try and alleviate some of the stress. Of course all that did was draw Zora’s attention downwards.

“You should take them off,” Zora said as he began to remove the mask he wore. He tossed it aside without a care. After that went his robe and top– Finral used that term loosely. Then he shimmied out of his pants too. That was a pretty impressive feat considering he didn’t bother to stand. He kicked them aside and sat there naked and unashamed.

Finral couldn’t help but stare. It was hard to believe just how inviting Zora looked. He wanted to touch every inch of the redhead. He wanted to kiss him from head to toe. He both wanted to take his sweet time and also to get to the main event already. It was a confusing whirlwind of emotions within him. Mostly he was really horny.

He reached into his pocket and removed a small bottle then handed it to Zora. He'd purchased the oil blend a while ago, but they hadn’t had a chance to make use of it yet. If he had his way they’d use the whole darn thing before this weekend was up. He stood and wriggled out of his pants. Zora stroked his own cock to lather it in a generous layer of oil as he watched.

Finral stood before the redhead and studied him for a moment. Part of him was in awe that this was really happening. The other could hardly believe he was the cause of the dazed, lustful look upon the redhead’s face. It was exactly how he felt inside. Mission accomplished. He smiled and tossed his leg across his boyfriend’s lap.

“You’re sure about this?” Zora asked. It went unsaid but the sentiment was clear that this would change their relationship. There was no going back once they took things to the next level.

Finral didn’t say a word. Instead he sat down. He reached behind himself so he could properly line up the needy cock beneath him with his entrance. He wanted this. He needed it. He welcomed how their relationship would develop because of it. He never took his gaze off of Zora as he purred, “Do I look unsure to you?”

Zora put the cap on the bottle then dropped it. His hands found their way to Finral's waist. He slid them up his bare back and watched him shiver then replied, “You look beautiful to me.”

“Flatterer.” Finral's eyes were half-lidded as he finally slipped onto the tip of Zora's cock. He took the sharp inhale and way his waist was squeezed while the redhead’s breath shuddered as a sign to continue.

He inched his way down onto the member and could hardly believe just how good it felt. He did his best to bite back his groans as each new inch spread him even more. He wanted every inch. He just wanted to be as close as physically possible. From the positively dazed look upon his boyfriend’s face he could safely assume he wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

Once his butt was flush against Zora's lap he leaned in for a kiss. It was immediately returned with the utmost enthusiasm. It was as heated as it was passionate and left him breathless when he finally pulled away. It was nearly as incredible as the feeling of the cock sheathed inside of him.

“All right?” Zora asked breathlessly. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They continued to explore whatever free inch of skin they could.

“Yeah… you?” Finral replied just as softly. He shuddered as a shiver ran down his spine. He had no idea how Zora’s touch could feel so amazing but he welcomed it.

“Not even a little.” Zora tangled his fingers in Finral's hair. His gaze traveled over the glorious sight before himself and back up again. He looked positively enchanted, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing was real.

“I know just the thing to help,” Finral hummed. He kissed Zora quickly then braced himself on his shoulders and lifted his hips off of his lap. He moved until his butt was almost completely off of the wonderful cock then let himself slide all the way back down again. He continued to do this at a steady pace as he watched Zora’s eyes flutter shut.

“Oh _fuck_ … yeah, ok… shit…”

Finral delighted in the soft swears that Zora let out under his breath. He wanted to hear more. He kept his gaze fixed upon the redhead as he continued to ride his cock. Their hot breaths mingled and they let out soft groans whenever his butt landed flush upon Zora’s waiting lap. Their hands wandered wherever they pleased, leaving a trail of passion in their wake. Each moan, each squeeze of his waist, each soft swear, it all motivated him to work even harder to drive the redhead wild. Finral wanted to be the reason he completely unraveled. He wanted to be the only thing his boyfriend could think about. He wanted to make this weekend getaway unforgettable.

He slid all the way to the base of the cock then nibbled on his bottom lip. He gyrated his hips against Zora's lap, earning a loud groan from him. Finral tossed his head back and let out a moan of his own when Zora moved his hips and he felt the cock rub just right over that delicious spot. He could already feel the start of his release as it began to build within him. A little more of that and he'd be a goner.

He let out a surprised squeak when Zora wrapped his arms around him then stood abruptly. Finral held on as his boyfriend walked them over to the nearby bookshelf against the wall. He snickered to himself when Zora knocked all the contents off the top of it and sat him on the edge. Was this why he'd examined the area earlier?

Finral bit back a moan as Zora hooked his arms underneath his legs and propped his knees up over his elbows. He had to admit that he was mildly impressed by the fact that the redhead had managed to stay inside him during the reposition. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and stared into his blue eyes. There was a moment when the rest of the world didn’t exist. All that mattered was each other. All they needed was this exact moment. Finral leaned in to slot their lips together in a heated kiss.

Zora pulled almost completely out of him then slammed all the way back in. He grunted softly as he began to thrust his hips vigorously. It was all Finral could do to cling to him for dear life and whimper in time with the snaps of his hips. He felt way too good. He'd found the perfect angle to stimulate his prostate with each thrust and it left Finral an absolute mess. It was indescribable.

“ _Ngh_. Don’t stop…” Finral managed to gasp between soft moans. He could hardly believe just how amazing each new pleasurable wave that hit him with every thrust felt. Feeling so much intense arousal at once was dizzying. He’d never wanted anyone so badly in his life.

Zora nuzzled his neck then purred, “I won’t ever stop if you don’t want me to…”

“Ahh… yes, Zora _please_ …” Finral practically mewled as his toes curled. He felt so good. Too good. Doing this forever sounded like heaven to him. Keep going. Never ending pleasure for the both of them.

Zora nipped at his ear then hummed, “Please what, hmm?”

“Fuck me! I want you to fill me with your come!” Finral exclaimed without a second thought. He was way too lost in his own pleasure to be embarrassed right now. He was in desperate need of exactly what he’d requested.

“Where’d you get that filthy mouth?” Zora surged forward to slot their lips together. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and growled softly to show just how much he approved.

Finral whimpered as the redhead kissed him like he was the air he needed to breathe. He met those needy kisses with just as much desperation. Everything he felt threatened to overwhelm him any moment now. He was sure that he’d unravel and become a puddle of goo. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he approached his climax. It was all too much. He was in desperate need of some relief.

“You look so good impaled on my cock.” Zora’s pace became relentless. He continued to fuck his boyfriend with reckless abandon as he broke the kiss and whispered, “I want you to come for me, Finral.”

Finral arched his back and choked on a moan as his orgasm suddenly crashed through him. His whole body shuddered with the force of it while He dug his nails into Zora’s back. He did his best to blink the stars out of his eyes as he clung to the redhead in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded. Oh god. The needy little whimpers that slipped past his lips were completely beyond his control as he felt Zora’s pace stagger a bit before he finally pushed all the way into him then came with a soft swear as well.

Zora slumped forward a bit and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Finral would’ve attempted to speak had he not been completely out of breath. It was all he could do to pet his lover’s red locks as the two of them panted softly. He waited for his heart to calm down just a bit before he finally searched for his words again.

His gaze shifted over to the bag he’d left by the foot of the bed earlier. He would’ve motioned towards it with his hand had he not been so exhausted. It was nearly too much effort just to say, “I brought some things so we don’t have to go to the shared bath to clean up. They’re in the bag by the bed.”

“Planned to make a mess, eh?” Zora asked with an amused huff. He slipped his flaccid cock out of his boyfriend and smiled at his surprised little gasp.

“W-well…” Finral’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson. He could feel the come start to leak out of himself and fought the urge to wriggle.

“Good thinking,” Zora snickered. He kissed his adorably flustered boyfriend quickly then stood upright and wrapped his arms around him. He lifted him off the short bookshelf and reveled in his delighted hum. The room wasn’t exactly huge so it was only a handful of steps until they tumbled onto the bed together. They chuckled softly and shared a sweet kiss.

They were quick about cleaning themselves up, mostly because they just needed to collapse and rest for a bit. Once that was said and done, Zora kissed his forehead and laid down. He shut his eyes and tossed an arm around Finral then let out a content sigh.

There was something so sweet about the unguarded expression on his face. It was something that others didn’t get to see. Some part of Finral realized that and it filled him with warmth. His cheeks darkened with a faint blush. He hoped to see it a lot more often.

While this thing with Zora was still crazy and new, he had an inkling that it was even more than he let himself believe. It had the potential to grow into something people searched their whole lives for. Though now certainly wasn’t the time to over analyze his feelings. Finral shut his eyes then snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He smiled to himself. If what they’d just done was any indication of how the rest of their weekend would go, well, he absolutely couldn’t wait to recharge then get on with it.

**Mini bonus scene**

As soon as Finral stepped out of the portal that lead him back to the headquarters he was yanked aside. He fell into his boyfriend’s familiar embrace. He barely had time to squeak before a fireball that was way too close for comfort whizzed past him. He blinked a few times and clung to Zora as they waited for the inevitable bolt of lightning that followed. This was a familiar enough scene that they immediately understood what was happening. They both turned just in time to watch Asta’s blade slice through and cancel out both attacks.

Asta looked over at them and smiled from ear to ear. He held up a hand to show Luck and Magna that he was taking a minute then he hurried over to them then exclaimed, “Hey guys! How was your trip!”

“Surprisingly loud,” Zora snickered mostly to himself. There was an amused gleam in his eyes when Finral pulled away from him and smoothed out his outfit. The blush in his cheeks was so obvious and way too cute.

“Yeah? Was there a festival or something?” Asta asked, clearly intrigued.

“Or something,” Zora hummed.

“Cool. As long as you two had yourselves a good time, that’s all that matters!” Asta laughed loudly.

“Couldn’t agree more, shrimp,” Zora nodded and slapped Asta on the back none too gently. He had a shameless grin upon his face as he added, “I’d say it was the best time I’ve ever had. A life changing experience that I look forward to having again.”

Finral made a choked noise. He put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide some of his extreme embarrassment. Of course Zora saw right through that and only looked even more amused. Luckily for him, their junior squad member remained as aloof as ever.

Asta’s eyes sparkled at the very idea. He nodded enthusiastically and yelled, “Wow that sounds so cool! I wanna go next time!”

“Not on your life, kid.” Zora flicked a Rainbow Stink Bug at him then snickered when Asta freaked out. He tossed his arm around Finral and lead him towards the headquarters now that the dangerous spells had stopped flying by. He heard his boyfriend mutter something about having to portal directly into the HQ from now on. Zora chuckled to himself and squeezed the arm that was around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual successor to their get together fic (Just One Drink)!  
> me@ao3: take my ship seriously and let them be searchable already >:[
> 
> Not to be that guy but… *screams into megaphone* THEY’RE SO IN LOVE
> 
> I cant get over these two wow… their dynamic kills me in the best way… I have such a need to talk about them but none of my friends are into the series… the struggle is real
> 
> Just how many times did they do it over that weekend?? Hint: many >:3c


End file.
